Kei (anime)
is one of the protagonists of the Dirty Pair television series. A hot-headed tomboy, she is part of the Lovely Angels with her team mate Yuri. She has red hair and tanned skin who wears a silver-white uniform. She favors large weaponry and has a "shoot first, ask questions later" attitude. Personality Kei is the more outgoing of the Dirty Pair. Her fierce red hair matches her temper and woe betide the person whom faces her wrath. She is highly motivated and will often move forward, sometimes regardless of the consequences. Kei is an expert shot and is highly skilled in unarmed combat. Kei apparently dates a number of men. However, despite her evident charms, she has not managed to gain a steady relationship. Biography Pre-3WA Career Kei was friends with a boy named Kaia but as they grew up they went their separate ways. Early Missions Kei along with Yuri were once involved in an incident that accidentally destroyed the planet Lameere that left 3521 people wounded. On another mission which took place on Casa Noir, she apparently had a bath at one point and two old men named Jekyll and Hyde got excited over seeing her naked body. TV Series Eleanor City Master Computer Malfunction During the malfunction of Eleanor City's master computer Brian, Kei was woken up by her room getting too hot and while Gooley was trying to get a hold of the Lovely Angels situation. As Kei went out to their apartment's main room, she finds that it is frozen and Yuri cuddled in a blanket. While they lost contact with Gooley, Kei attempts to use their computer with her feet while cuddled in Mughi's fur to get a hold of him again but instead malfunction and explodes. As they both leave the tower to try to stop Brian, they see that it is flooding. When they got out into the fleeing crowd in the city streets, Kei grabs a hold of a mega phone after they both shed off their casual clothes into their uniforms. As she attempts to tell the crowd that the Lovely Angels are here to save them, the crowd was confused and didn't know who they were by that name. After the flood breaks out of the building into the streets causing the crowd to flee again, Kei jumps up and grabs onto a pipe and swings by to grab Yuri and two random male civilians as well to the top of a broken walkway. Afterwards they attempt to get to the top of the tower to take out Brian but he activates the elevator while they were standing on top of it pushing them to ground as they witness a small ship filled with tower personnel trying to talk to them get destroyed by a part of the tower that Brian controlled to do so. After Yuri contacted Nanmo and they both fell into a ship hanger, Kei fixes up one of the ships so they can get up to the top. As Kei drives the ship but it falls into a hole in the tower which both of them get out of the ship from. After getting out, Kei called over there ship the Lovely Angel and used the warp drive to crash into Brian destroying him and as a result the Eleanor City tower titled and the need for a new master computer to be developed while Kei went to sleep in the Lovely Angel while still crashed into Brian. Tenan I Crisis During the aftermath of Brian's destruction, both of the Lovely Angels were sent by Gooley to find the cause of the accidents of the Cosmo Plane Service's spacecraft happening recently. To Kei's annoyance they were forced to work under the 3WA operative Nova Grave as there senior who she assumed had chest hair because she was disliking him. There assignment was to go aboard the luxury spacecraft known as the Tenan I to try and find the culprit who can be responsible for the ship bombings. Kei and Yuri were going to be assigned to be in the lobby and pose as simple passengers as well as look into the places that only women can go in as well assuming the possibility of the terrorist being female. Kei chose to not listen to his plan and go out and put on a spacesuit to investigate the ship's hull. Grave caught her but before requesting her to stop he decided it was a good idea for her to check outside after he received a message saying that two passengers were found unconscious at the airport meaning two of the terrorists were posing as passengers. Out on the ship's hull, Kei found that there were three of them outside planting bombs on the ship. While Kei started a gun fight with them, she had Nanmo go around and disable the bombs that were being placed. Kei requested for backup having Grave send Yuri but she couldn't make it due to being caught in a fight with two other terrorists inside. Being to late and one of the small bombs going off, Kei and Nanmo survived the explosion and went back inside the ship where she meet backup with Yuri and found that Grave was injured from a gun shot. Both Kei and Yuri went out into the ship to get the passengers to escape but a metal door was in the way which Kei shot open. Kei brought an old women on her back to help her escape but a young man offered to help her and then gave her to him so she can get going. While Grave requested that the pair leave as well, they both rejected and decided to prevent the crash. With the auto control disabled, Kei decided that they will have to do it manually even though this was her first to driving a huge ship and told Yuri to contact the Dolmedo City airport. While Kei was doing a good job guiding the ships course left to the airport, Yuri found that the reverse thrusters were out and Kei then chose to switch with her which she came to the conclusion that she will have to go and ignite the ships boosters herself. Kei took Nanmo with and used a bomb to make a hole in the ship then put two electrical cords together and got the boosters working which got Yuri to make the ship land on the airport successfully. After the incident both of the angels visited Grave while he was in the hospital and both of them gave him a kiss on the check to make him feel better. Just before they left the hospital, Grave requested that he would like to work with them again and unbuttoned his shirt showing he has no chest hair which Kei approved of. Affair of Nolandia Project Eden The Dirty Pair investigate the theft of a precious metal, involving a dashing thief, and attacks on refineries producing the same metal by terrifying monsters. The two cases turn out to be connected, the link a mad scientist, Dr. Wattsman, who hopes to bring about the evolution of a new species of life. OVA Series Flight 005 Conspiracy Voice Actors * Kyouko Tonguu (Japanese) * Lara Cody (English, Streamline Pictures dub) * Pamela Lauer (English, ADV Films dub). * Rossana Cicconi (Spanish, Lipsync Int. dub) Trivia Image Gallery Kei.jpg Kei2.jpg| Another pic of Kei Kei3.gif| Kei pic 3 Keibath.jpg| Kei taking a bubble bath Keibath2.png| Kei being ambushed in the bath Keidisgiuse.jpg| Kei in disguise trying to purchase vizorium Kei OVA.jpg|Kei in "Revenge of the Muscle Lady" Kei Computer Information.png|Kei's information revealed on Brian's database ja:ケイ (アニメ) Category:Characters Category:Lovely Angels Category:Females Category:Anime Characters Category:3WA Operatives Category:OVA Characters